Out Of The Dark
by WhoAmI2010
Summary: Forget my current series that started w/ It's Real This Time, this new series which starts from Michael being released and Brenda returning with a surprise. A gift or curse Sam has and a new revised Claudia-like Isabella... Katherine belongs to me
1. Chapter 1

_Out of The Dark_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part One_

_Claudia was a ghost, she was lucky enough so far not to be burning in hell and was walking around in Johnny's dream…So she decided to wake him up like this…."Wake up.." Claudia said slapping Johnny's head in his dream… "You and I need to talk." Claudia said very demanding and Johnny slowly got up as this would be the point of amazement and I'm so glad to see you, Claudia cut that noise. "I understand wanting payback against Sonny and I hate to say but your blowing it with this thing about Kristina. I want better for you John and not to be like our father." Claudia was ripping him up on how many ways this could go bad. "You want to see something John remember those old movies. You want to see.." Claudia said and Johnny had a feeling where this was going to go.._

"_No please.." Johnny said and repeated over and over again…Claudia was going to show how decay she was and Johnny was on his knees begging her to stop. Claudia went back to human form and she held her brother tight. "Don't be like me John please don't….Don't let my daughter be like me either…" Claudia said and Johnny woke up. You know for Scrooge it took three dreams but for Johnny it took one…He held his head down as he would remember flashbacks of that dream…_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Out of The Dark**_

_**By **_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

_**Part Two**_

_**Sam was in her office and she was sleeping on her desk…She was trying her best not to climb into a bottle like Spinelli with cyber games and orange soda.. She saw a shot glass, she looked up it was Claudia.. "Go ahead drink." Claudia said and lean over.. Sam looked over to see her brother standing there. "Danny stay right there." Sam said quietly and Claudia turned, "I'm not going to hurt him Sam. He's your brother." As Claudia stated, Sam told Danny to play hide and seek. "You have every right but I don't hurt siblings…" Claudia said and Sam disagreed with Michael. "Does Jason know? Does he know you could see?" Claudia asked and this was true. It was during the epidemic where Sam died and gain the vision to see ghosts.. She does cases off the books and cover to make sure Jason doesn't know.**_

"_**Secrets are killers Sam." Claudia said and Sam responded annoying, "What do you want?" "John need someone to worried about and get his life back. You will be looking for a woman named Isabella Brown and the real last name is…" Claudia tipped her head then left. Danny came back and asked if she's gone.. "I know the girl she's talking about Sam. The weird guy could help, I don't remember…" Danny said and Sam cut him off nicely.. She told him to come with her. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_Out Of The Dark_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Three_

_As Kristina was walking through the park away from her mom. She saw a woman sitting in the park bench and she was a raven haired woman who had Megan Fox looks and familiar eyes. Kristina walked to the woman and asked, "Are you okay?" The woman turned to her and Kristina swear she saw a ghost. "I don't know Kristina, Why are you trying to get my uncle killed?" Isabella asked and then she walked right past her while "moving" her to the right. _

_As Sonny was coming home from seeing Michael and Dante he thought he would brood for a while and then tried to figure what's his next move. As the light was off it would turned back on and he said, "Carly I'm not in the…." Brenda Barrett with a ten year old in hand said, "Hi Sonny…" Sonny got up and walked over to Brenda… "I'm glad you would acquitted because then meeting her would be difficult." Brenda said and Sonny kneel down. "Who is she?" Sonny asked and Brenda responded, "This is Lila Michelle Barrett." The little girl looked at her mother and said, "She actually gave me a long name." The little girl rolled her eyes and then looked carefully at Sonny. "Why are you sad? You have a nice house and clothes." Lila said and so Sonny was intrigued this little girl seemed very aware. "So where's my brothers and sisters?" Lila asked and Sonny looked up at Brenda. _


	4. Chapter 4

_Out Of The Dark_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Four_

_Sam walked to the door with a older gentleman with a nice suit walking in back of her and as she knocked on the door. The Jackal opened the door and Sam walked right in. The Jackal had made the house a mess and Sam will get to that in a moment. "I need you but first I have a message for you….peanut.." Sam said and the Jackal paused because the only person who ever called him that was his grandfather. "How did fair Samantha know of such a name?" The Jackal asked and Sam responded, "When your grandfather would sit with you he would watch you as you would steal his peanuts all the time. He called you peanut because he knew how much you love them. He knew you stopped eating them when he died and he's been wanting to asked you, why?" The Jackal knew there was no way she could know something like that. Sam paused and told Spinelli how she almost died during the epidemic. She knew that she could see the dead because of Courtney who was still there.. His grandfather guided her back to life. "What was his favorite record?" The Jackal asked and Sam knew this one, "He loved Elvis and the record was Can't Help Falling In Love With You. He taught that to your mother when you would born." _

_Kristina followed the girl because she was heading to Johnny and then when she lost her. Kristina then turned to see her right in front of Kristina. "Why are you trying to get my uncle killed? Bitch." Isabella said and Kristina denied this claim.. "I'm my mother's daughter however I'm technology not stupid and so I know how to tapped things you stupid slut. I know about your plan to push Sonny. I will deal with him later but your first." Isabella said and Kristina responded, "What are you going to do hit me?" Isabella smirk because this girl was obviously stupid. "No I'm going to appeal to you as an adult, woman to woman." Isabella said and Kristina understood then walked to the park bench.. _


	5. Chapter 5

_Out Of The Dark_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Five_

"_Your father seems to react first and then think. You would just violently hit by a guy." Isabella hit that dead on and added, "I read newspapers. To want to get even with your dad, I want my grandfather hurt for what he did to my mother and my uncle. I understand that." Kristina was taken back on how this was going. "Who was your father?" Kristina asked and Isabella told him some rich guy. Kristina then asked as she ever really grown with the mob. "Uncle Rudy taught me things and I paid attention. I listened." Isabella said and Kristina paused then she said simply, "Johnny wants to do it." _

"_Do you know he's not with Olivia because of his blindness to payback?" Isabella asked and added, "You did that. So I figured that whatever he loses, you lose. I'm Karma baby and so unless they get back together. You owe me a boyfriend, I'm bisexual or a girlfriend.." Isabella cryptically put her hand through Kristina's hair and looked at her. "I mean the cover story you would so abused and your dad…You can't stand a man touching you and so you met me. I mean we could make this gradual but it will happen. A girlfriend for a girlfriend." Isabella was a type of crazy that makes her mother looked like a sane person. She was scared and Kristina then quietly said, "If Olivia was back with Johnny then I don't have to fix you up." Isabella agreed and as she left. "By morning if there not together, you will have to start making us real." Isabella said and then walked away. Kristina was trying to be a strong person but saw that Isabella didn't want to do this, she was honestly trying to protect her uncle._

_Olivia appear in Johnny's front door and walked in. Johnny walked to Olivia and she asked what the hell he wants.. "You. I had a nightmare that my sister visited me and told me to stop trying to get back at Sonny. We used to watch Zombie movies and….She was going to show me how decayed she was. I don't want life without you…So I think I want to try again, I stay in the business but I won't provoke Sonny. I could make that compromise and if it takes you a while to forgive me…Okay." Johnny said then was about to walked to the door. Everything was screaming at Olivia to not…She grabbed his arm then said, "I love you. God help me, I love you and so I think I need to make a deal with you. As your girlfriend I don't have many rights but as your wife, God forbid anything happens to you. I want all the rights in the world. John, will you marry me?" Johnny was shocked to say the least because he never thought… "Yes Olivia I will marry you." Johnny said and they kissed really good. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Out Of The Dark_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Six_

_Kristina the following day told Sam about Isabella and every detail. Sam was pissed about the fact this could have gone so wrong, so fast. She scorned Kristina, I mean ripped her apart about how not in control she was and it was because Sam was pissed for her for making a stupid decision. Kristina cried and Sam consoled her. Sam then turned her attention to finding Isabella and she didn't look far as Claudia was right behind her._

"_You are not going to hit my kid." Claudia said and Isabella responded, "Hey there Sam." "You had no right blackmail my sister." Sam said and Isabella giggled then responded sharply, "She put my uncle in the line of fire, what was supposed to do?" Isabella asked and Sam understood that but she thought Isabella went over the line. "I was just getting warmed up." Isabella said back and this was pissing Sam off. "He's the only family I have left, Michael jr. killed my mother and I understand, why? But that little bitch could have killed what could have been my half-sister….So how I see it she owes me one." Isabella said and Sam got in her face. _

"_Get out of her face now!" Claudia yelled and then Johnny walked in. "Isabella…" How Johnny knew it another dream he had of Claudia. As Brenda watched Sonny interact with there daughter, she smiled and then turned around to see Carly there._


	7. Chapter 7

_Out Of The Dark _

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Seven_

_As Brook-Lynn was ready to continue the next part of her plan that concerned Dante. She got into her shower and there was something else that was coming on. Another reason for Brooke-Lynn feeling the way she is and why she does, what she does. It was before she came back and there was one feverish night in New York where she met someone that would change her life. _

_**The night before she came back**_

_Brook-Lynn met someone that scare her to death but in a good way. His name was Vincent. He was a bouncer as she was in a club one night. A guy got frisky with her and as she left he brought friends. Vincent came and took out the first guy with a hammer of a punch to the head. The second guy came back Vincent grabbed him by the neck and slammed him against the wall…Vincent turned to Brook-lynn and this beast was a gentle giant. _

"_I'm okay." Brooke-Lynn said and Vincent looked her up and down then said, "No you're not. Ever been in a V.I.P room." Brooke-Lynn then was sitting there in the V.I.P lounge what surprised her was that Vincent was the owner. "So you are a bodyguard and the owner?" Brooke-lynn asked and Vincent shook his head. "Damn." Brooke-Lynn said and Vincent responded, "I have your demo tape, you have a great voice. I would like to do something with it." _

_So they went back and forth, he kept looking at her as she was spoiled rotten and saw that he was diabetic. "Type 1 or Type 2?" Brooklyn asked and told him about family members who would diabetic. "Type 1." Vincent reply and she demanded he sit. She wanted to reward him with a good meal with Macaroni and cheese… Brooklyn told him she only cooks for people she likes. She told him about troubles she's having and Vincent said how he could fix that. She thought it was a catch and he assured it wasn't…._

_**Present…**_

_She thought he wanted sex and she ran out.. She never had the father she could have had and her ma drove her crazy. It was just too good to be true and so as she got dressed, she went back to do her job to get Dante only to find Vincent in the doorway…_


	8. Chapter 8

_Out Of The Dark_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Eight_

_As Sonny had introduced Lila to Carly, Lila popped up and welcomed Carly because that was the little girl she was…So Carly was instantly in love with Lila and so she told the little girl where her name came from. Lila seemed overjoyed because her mom Brenda had told her about Lila. Sonny was eating this up with a spoon and then Sam walked in to signal for Sonny to talk to him._

"_You don't have to worry about Johnny anymore, I made Kristina listen. He has a niece, Claudia's daughter. Her father is Vincent Carmichael, he runs 411 in Manhattan and Spinelli wanted you to see this. Now if you excuse me I'm going to visit Jason, you know him the guy who's been covering your ass for the last ten years while you fond over your first son." Sam said and left. Carly tried not to laugh at that one. _

_Isabella and Johnny went up to the apartment.. "You got something to eat." Johnny said and Isabella told him please because she remembers she has to test her blood sugar. "Type One, my dad has the same thing." Isabella said and so Johnny fed her left over pasta. They talked about his engagement to Olivia, he told her stories about her mother and Isabella talked about being a film director dedicated to vampire movies. She spit when she talked about Twilight and Vampire Diaries. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Out Of The Dark_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Nine_

"_I mean God man. Lost Boys was a classic and I could go on.. I mean out of two disasters they had a few good characters and I love Alice. They suck.." Isabella said and Johnny loved her passion that she had. "Do you have your own script?" Johnny asked and Isabella told him no._

"_Wait! You could tell me all day how they do it wrong and you have nothing." Johnny said and Isabella asked if that was a challenge. He said it was and she accepted. Claudia was sitting there enjoying this and as Johnny looked up, Claudia wave at him and said, "I'll be around." _

_Olivia walked in and Johnny told her about Isabella. Isabella jumped and hugged Olivia. _

"_Oh my God you are so beautiful." Isabella said and added, "My uncle will tell you he's sorry every single night you two are together for choosing that flat chested bitch over a woman." Johnny corrected her for that and Olivia was flattered. "Uncle look at her, seriously. I'll un-pack upstairs." Isabella took her bags… Johnny went over and held Olivia close.. _

_After a few minutes of polite talking, Vincent told her it wasn't about sex and he was serious. Brook-lynn told him she freak for no reason and she said she was sorry too… "I mean you are fine but I don't mix business with pleasure. I mean it would be a lot of pleasure but I got eleven years on you." Vincent said and added, "I also have a 17 year old daughter." "You know what? You couldn't handle me I mean I saw that you would a Mets fan, all ready you have bad taste." Brook-lynn said. They went back and forth. As there was a knock on the door, Brooklynn opened to find Dante as he walked to the house. He saw Vincent and Dante said, "What's this scum doing here?" _

"_This scum is Vincent Carmichael, he runs a illegal boxing promotion, he's in the music business and well-known but there has been a lot of questionable deaths around him." Dante said and Vincent fired back, "Are you fucking kidding me with that bullshit? All those people wouldn't my fighters, I'm a legit." "Yeah right…I have a connections to say your lying." Dante said and Vincent responded, "I'm not going to play this, give me a call sometimes if your serious Brooke-lynn." Dante then went big brother on Brooke-lynn and she smooth him over. She told Carly she might have an angle and his name was Vincent Carmichael…_

_Vincent went to Johnny's and Isabella came flying down. Vincent told Johnny about being young and having Isabella in secret. He knows that Claudia wasn't a saint and Isabella got quiet. _

"_I'm not here to start a war but I'm here to do something no one thought about doing. I'm here to killed Sonny's image far more then what everyone all ready perceives him to be." Vincent said and added, "I couldn't love your sister, your mother the way she should have been loved. I'm going to do right by her." _


	10. Chapter 10

_Out Of The Dark_

_By_

_WhoAmi2010_

_Part Ten_

_As Sonny walked into his office there was Vincent who was sitting right there in his chair waiting for him as Sonny looked at this stranger who never broke eye contact with. Vincent stood up and said, "Hello Sonny, my name is Vincent Carmichael and you killed the mother of my child, her name would be Claudia Zacchara." Sonny went through the usual disrespect I shown by just sitting in his office waiting for him. Vincent just watched and said, "By calling a woman a whore, running down the child you would have shared and every single thing you did, that was bad. Her daughter has learned ever discipline I put in front of her so she could learned that all this madness of the world isn't worth her time. When she heard about her mother all she wanted to do was take a bullet and put it in your temple. I have to check her room on a daily basis because she has her mother's temper. You know how much that sucks not to trust your daughter because of DNA."_

_As Kristina opens the door, she saw Isabella and she held out a present, a small one. Kristina opened it and it was a foam bat. "I'm sorry to you, I'm very sorry to you. I want you to be my friend. I know that sounds crazy and I know you will think I'm a freak. I'm okay with that childish name calling but I want you to know I'm so sorry for telling you have to fixed me up or be my girlfriend so nothing bad happens to you. It is karma but it could also good work on both ends. So I feel I have to make it up to you for several years until I feel we're good and if we have a friendship after that, okay." Isabella said and Kristina took the bat then motion for her to come in. Kristina was going to give her a light tap and Isabella turned quickly to block it. "I didn't say you would going to get a hit on me. Go ahead." Isabella said and Kristina wham her. _

_As Spinelli just came from watching Maxie kissed Matt, he came and watched a woman with long blonde hair listening to her Ipod just bopping along. The girl who was sitting across from her laughing and the blonde turned to Spinelli. She took off her sunglasses and looked at him. "Your cute." she said and it managed to put a smile on his face. "Lila sick him." The girl said and Lila took Spinelli's hand then dragged him to her chair. He sat down and a little more of a smile crept on his face. "Good Lila your mother is inside go in there with her and tell her that I'm on break." The girl said and Lila ran in. _

"_She seems like a very delightful child." Spinelli said and the girl responded, "She's not my child, she's my adopted sister and I am Katherine." Katherine shook Spinelli hand…._


	11. Chapter 11

_Out Of The Dark_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Eleven_

"_What brings you here?" Spinelli asked and Katherine responded, " My mother likes this guy and there's more to it plus there's business here and she said this is home. I see who my mother is, I can't imagine this would be home. No offense." Spinelli didn't take that insulting. "I want to know about you." Katherine said and Spinelli spill a little. Katherine recognized the model of the computer because he didn't close the bag all the way and it was facing with the logo side up. Spinelli believed she has excellent eyes and so she asked about his day. Spinelli had that painful look in his eyes and Katherine then changed the subject quick. "Do you like music?" Katherine asked and Spinelli responded, "Various." "I'm a Lady Gaga fan and I love this song called Bad Romance." Katherine said and Spinelli thought she sounded like Maxie. "It reminds me not to date the wrong guy or just for sex and there's more to it then just physical attraction. When they rejected you, it's not your fault. It takes two people to make it work but bad romance is about a one-sided love. I listen to this every time I needed to be reminded about one-sided love." Katherine said._

"_Do you understand what she did to my family?" Sonny asked and Vincent responded, "Your son. I am not excusing what she did and when explained to my daughter she feels raw about that. My daughter feels it his her duty to make it right on behalf of her mother. So I made her understand that if you do something to Sonny then the kids suffer as your suffering. . Now if I would to do something then that's different." Sonny smiled and said, "I know you promoted an illegal boxing promotion, you have alliances and connections. So your more like a leech." "If you look further then you will know that I'm also a music producer, I served time during the war mainly making bombs…." Vincent said and then there was a small explosion in Sonny's desk. "The thing you should understand is that I'm looking you dead in your eye and I set that off right in front of your face. I also used any object and so it's untraceable." Vincent said and then walked out… As he walked out, he saw Claire. "He made a mess." Vincent and walked around. _


	12. Chapter 12

_Out Of The Dark_

_By_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part 12_

_Isabella arrive at Kristina's house and asked for a minute of her time…_

"_I have to make this right because my mother did horrible things to your brother and I don't want to know what she could have done to you…." Isabella said and Kristina responded, "So your doing this…" "I don't do anything unless I want to and I have my mother's dark side but I wear it. It isn't who I am, it never will be." Isabella said and added, "So give me a chance." "No hitting on me." Kristina said and Isabella laughed then said, "I don't do anything unless I want to and your hot." _

_Isabella invited Kristina over to her apartment, when Kristina came over, she saw signed autographs and a bunch of girly things. She saw a bunch of clothes which her mother would have a fit about and Isabella really looked at Kristina to see that she really doesn't get out much…_

_Spinelli was enjoying Katherine's company as every now and then Maxie would try to get back with Spinelli but all he was seeing at this time was the possibilities of Katherine. Brenda was concerned because Spinelli does work for Jason and so Sonny assured her that Spinelli is a weirdo but harmless. Katherine would take Spinelli on walks and would play some computer games with him. Spinelli would marry her if he could. Spinelli in turn tried some of Katherine's music taste. It felt like the both of them would on an equal playing field. He never felt like a tool with her, he was beginning to see Maxie in her own way loved him but not like he deserved. _

_Katherine was going to see Spinelli again and Brenda her adoptive mother walked in pissed with Brook-lynn in tow. Katherine was happy to see Brook and then Brenda told what Brook has been doing for Carly. Brenda was pissed about Ned not paying attention has a father and Lois too. Brenda with a couple of calls made the legal matters go away. Brook told Brenda about Vincent Carmichael who Sonny told Brenda was after him for Claudia…Brenda's rampage continue…_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Out Of The Dark**_

_**By**_

_**WhoAmI2010**_

"_**Voices" it's from Rev. Theory and the theme song to Randy Orton**_

_**Amber and Aggie belongs to the Bold and The Beautiful…**_

_**The Bold and the Beautiful part is a prequel to this story..**_

_**Part 13**_

_**Brenda went to see Vincent and they went a round about Brooke Lynn. "I am not here to con anyone and if you know my record, I have produce a good amount people." Vincent said and Brenda responded, "I know that but you are also going after Sonny." Vincent shook his head because that was true and told her that Claudia was dead because of Sonny. "She was a bad person…" Brenda said and Vincent responded, "That's no excuse." Brenda was reaching a stalemate with him and then also told him that if he was serious about Brooke-lynn there was also her daughter Katherine. "She could sing…" Vincent said and Brenda responded, "She can…" Vincent agree to see her too. As Brenda left she knew this was going to be a problem because Sonny doesn't forgive easy. **_

_As Vincent laid in his bed…He tried to think about what to do and as he slipped on his headphones…_

I hear voices in my headThe council meThey understandThey tell me things that I will doThey show me things I'll do to youThey talk to me, they talk to meYou got your rules and your religionAll designed to keep you safeBut when rules start getting brokenYou start questioning your faithI have a voice that is my saviorHates to love and loves to hateI have the voice that has the knowledgeAnd the power to rule your fate_In California there would two women that was trying to get his attention, Vincent wanted Aggie and all Amber was just business. Then Amber tries to get under his skin too but Vincent wasn't wanting her. Aggie was the one he wanted and then Bridget did something horrible to Aggie. Aggie pushed Vincent away and he came to Amber's bed. Aggie found out and freak that's when he left. _

I hear voices cryingI see heroes dyingI taste the blood that's dryingI feel the tension risingI hear voices in my headThe council meThey understandThey tell me things that I will doThey show me things I'll do to youThey talk to me, they talk to meAll the lawyers are defenselessAll the doctors are diseaseAnd the preachers all are sinnersAnd the police just take the greaseAll you judges you are guiltyAll the bosses I will fireAll you bankers will have lossesAnd politicians are all liars

_**As Sam knocked on the door she didn't know what to expect as Vincent opened the door. She was very polite and told him that she sees Claudia. She knows how crazy it sounds and as he slowly look back and forth, he had one question: **_

"_**Where is she?" Vincent asked and Sam responded, "Right next to her." Claudia knew that Vincent was going to test her. Sam replay the cheesy line Vincent told her, she told him about the dress she wore and how he wore the wrong condom as she described. Vincent knew….**_

_**Claudia told him that she would be all four him getting Sonny but not now. She wants him to be happy and she told him about knowing about Aggie and Amber….Claudia told him to looked after there daughter and that she's beautiful. Vincent promised to do that. Claudia then crossed over. Vincent then walked to the mini-bar and gave Sam orange juice. **_

"_**You have to drink this every time you crossed a spirit over or they talked to you." Vincent said to Sam and Sam shook her head. Sam took that in and Vincent then told her that he knows someone that could get Jason released. Within a week's time, he was. **_


	14. Chapter 14

_Out Of The Dark_

_BY_

_WhoAmI2010_

_Part Fourteen_

_It's been two months since Isabella hit town and during that time. There was a wedding of Johnny and Olivia where Isabella and Brook-lynn would the maid of honors while Spinelli filled in as the best man with Ethan. During this time Jason and Sam followed up with there big wedding which came with a micrale of Sam and Jason expecting there first child. Jason had Spinelli, Sonny and Carly as the best people to Sam's choice would Kristina, Molly and Alexis… _

_During this time Port Charles got there version of Sex and the City girls which would the Girls which would Isabella, Kristina, Katherine and Brook-lynn. Katherine was the only one with someone, she was with Spinelli. Brooke-lynn was the flirt but never wanted anything serious. She was the reigning karaoke champion and works in Johnny's shop. Isabella went to go to school for her G.E.D and is trying to get Vincent her father to make her a club. Kristina is also going for an early exit from high school as well. Brenda and Sonny brought back there storybook romance with daughter Lila loving her new siblings…._

_Little did they know that in ten short months someone was going to die…_


End file.
